Eleanor
Eleanor is a female elephant who first appeared in JumpStart Preschool (1995). In the past, she was often a mascot character for JumpStart's Preschool media, alongside Kisha, Casey and Pierre. Appearance Eleanor was originally depicted with gray skin and blue eyes. She wore a pink bow on top of her head with a heart in the center. In JumpStart Pre-K, her skin has a slightly more brownish tone. In JumpStart Preschool (1999), Eleanor has light gray skin. She wears a pink bow and a yellow dress with a white collar. In later appearances, Eleanor is depicted with pink skin. In the JumpStart Advanced series, she wears a purple bow, a purple dress over a white shirt, and black shoes. She also has blueish-purple irises. In her artwork for JumpStart 3D Virtual World, she is depicted as being much larger and having a wider trunk. She has three forms, one for preschool and kindergarten, one for 1st grade, and one for 2nd grade. Her preschool and kindergarten form is small with a large lavender bow on her head, and a lavender jumpsuit with a tutu. Her 1st grade form is bigger and has a slightly smaller bow. Her second grade form is even bigger, and she has a single straight hair sticking up from her head with a small purple bow tied around it, and her jumpsuit has a floral design on the front. Personality Eleanor is often depicted as dainty and interested in reading. She is often depicted as having a great memory as well. The JumpStart Blog says, "Don’t let her strength fool you; Eleanor is also the daintiest and most graceful of the JumpScouts. She loves to hang out at the reading arcade, but is always up for a good game of catch in Ivy’s meadow."Jumpstart. (2008, December 8). What Your Kid Says. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved July 3, 2015. The JumpStart Blog also mentions that she loves flowers and her garden, and that she is a known baker. Eleanor's profile in JumpStart World says, "Eleanor, the elephant, is super strong and very smart. She loves to read to her teddy bear and to dance in the garden. Eleanor says, 'Come find me for a game of catch, any time.' Eleanor and Pierre are good friends." In the JumpStart Advanced series, Eleanor's learning type is 'The Wordsmith'. The manual for JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade says, "Eleanor teaches children using her linguistic learning style. She loves to use poetry, reading, and other language cues to help children understand ideas." In JumpStart Preschool (1999), Eleanor is depicted as more quiet and humble. When Kisha suggests that Eleanor could be in a book about famous elephants someday, Eleanor says, "Oh, I don't know about that..." In the Games JumpStart Preschool (1995) Eleanor is one of the main characters. She is a four-year-old who loves preschool. JumpStart Pre-K (1996) Eleanor is one of the main characters. She appears in the Fire Station, Barbershop, and Clothing Store activities. JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island (1996) Eleanor makes a cameo in the woods. JumpStart Preschool (1999) Eleanor is one of the main characters. She appears in the games "Connect the Dots Book", "Toy Box", and "Wagon and Balls". In her idle animations, she is often seen reading. One of her books is about famous elephants throughout history. JumpStart ABC's (1999) Eleanor is the main character. The player accompanies her to find out who spilled their juice in the train's caboose. JumpStart Around the World (2000) Eleanor is one of the player's travel buddies in the preschool version. She appears in the Blimp Bounce game. JumpStart Advanced Preschool (2002) Eleanor is one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help. JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten (2002) Eleanor is one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help. JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) The player can visit Eleanor at her house and play an activity there. In this game, Eleanor is a news writer and reporter for her own TV news station, the JumpStart Real News Network. Eleanor is also one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help. JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade (2002) Eleanor is an agent of JumpStart Headquarters. Eleanor is also one of the JumpStart All Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help. JumpStart Learning System: Phonics (2003) Eleanor is one of the campers at Camp Readalot. She appears in the Storybook Cave activity. In Videos Eleanor is the main character of JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?. She wants to find out who spilled their juice and left it in the caboose. She acts as a detective to solve the mystery. Quotes * "I'm Eleanor, and I just '''love' words. I love to read them, I love to write them, and I love to say them."'' (Self introduction from JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade) Gallery pres-old_eleanor.png|Eleanor in JumpStart Preschool (1995) prek_eleanor.png|Eleanor in JumpStart Pre-K 4h_eleanor.png|Eleanor's cameo in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island eleanor - autorun.png|Artwork for JumpStart Preschool (1999) ELEANOR0.GIF|A model sheet from JumpStart Preschool (1999)'s CD files Pres-new connect the dots.png|Eleanor in the Connect the Dots Book game from JumpStart Preschool (1999) atwp_china slideshow 4.png|Eleanor flying a kite in China, from JumpStart Around the World (preschool version) eleanor advanced series art.png|Artwork for the JumpStart Advanced series ex eleanor earrings.png|Eleanor wearing earrings 2ad_eleanor helps.png|Eleanor helping the player in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade jumpstart world eleanor profile.png|Eleanor's profile in JumpStart World AdventureLand-Playnow-01.jpg|Eleanor on a banner for Adventure Land, from JumpStart 3D Virtual World ATVWallpaperWide.jpg|Eleanor and Pierre on a JumpStart wallpaper References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:JumpStart Preschool Category:JumpStart Preschool (1995) Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Preschool (1999) Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:Mascot Characters Category:JumpStart ABC's Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Learning System: Phonics Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: The Quest for the Color Meister Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island